


Dreams

by birbisluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maria is a good mom, Wet Dream, Young Tony Stark, loki is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbisluv/pseuds/birbisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt taken from my side blog on tumblr:Horny post-pubescent Tony having wet dreams about tall strong and handsome Captain Steve Rogers pinning him down and pounding him so hard the bed practically shatters</p><p>It gets a lil off topic at the end and I kinda just ramble but I'm working on my story skills so go easy on me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Dreams

He's just turned 19 and has probably been obsessed with America's one and only super solider for longer than he can remember. But then again who doesn't have a little adoration for the star spangled man with a plan? The fearless Captain that punched hydra goons in the face with his bullseye shield.   
Who didn't think about the tall strong doe-eyed Captain every now and then. You were lying if you said you didn't.   
However post-pubescent Anthony Edward Stark thought that maybe, just maybe he teetered on the edge of idolized and obsessed. The dreams certainly did not help. 

The first one happened when he was 14 on a cool August night. Tony had no idea what had brought it on only that it felt really good in certain places. 

He didn't remember much from the first dream. Only tentative touches and hot breath on his neck. He felt pressure building in his lower stomach as some one grounded against his body rhythmically. 

Tony woke up the next morning sweaty and feeling sticky. The bed was wet and smelled of body odor. He panicked slightly but realized the time. It was dark out and Tony's body felt numb all over. Still unsure of what happened the boy quickly stripped the bed and ran to replace the sheets. He would have to hide the soiled ones in his closet for now until he could find a logical answer. His mind was buzzing with fear and confusion. 

He was thirteen for christ sake! He was a mature young and brilliant boy. Never in his life had he wet the bed and the embarrassment was overwhelming. Tony's hands quivered as he pulled the fresh sheets over his bed and climbed in (thank god his mother had forced him to learn house chores). The whole event had left him in a mix of emotions and strange feelings. Running complex equations and schematics in his head, the young genius was able to calm himself down and eventually fall back asleep. 

Tony had planned to ask about the events of the previous night but then the telescope project came to mind and the rest was downhill. 

It wasn't until his mother and surprisingly aunt Peggy approached him gently and asked how their little (big not little he corrected) boy was feeling did Tony remember. (A maid had found the soiled sheets) 

Poor little Tony started to panic and a stuttering spiel about how stark men don't do that fell from his mouth. The two laughed and assured him. 

"That may be true Anthony but that is not the case, what happened is what is called puberty." His mother explained smiling gently. 

"Excuse me?" He questioned. He had read about this some where. Something about adolescence and maturing-he doesn't know. Biology isn't his thing. Aunt Peggy puts a hand on his back and continues Maria's answer. 

"You see Tony, puberty is just the fancy word for when a child's body starts to mature and change." Tony nods understandingly. 

"Your brain is sending signals to different places inside you to start working." Maria continued to speak and Peggy joined in now and then to add details. Tony huffed in defiance. 

"Well of course I knew that it was just very late at night and I was tired. I simply forgot about it this morning." He said proudly. Maria and Peggy smiled and left him to his project. Tony could almost feel Peggy sending him messages silently. 

Curses, nothing and no one can fool her. 

Now that Tony is 19 and leaning away from idol to horny crush, it's no longer some attractive stranger with no face in his dreams. Instead it's the strong tall and handsome man with a plan. 

But it's not like he's the only teenaged cap fan that is a little over invested in the character. And Tony stark is definitely not the only person to get off to the captains face. 

Or body, particularly that ass. It was very nice and everyone could agree. So it wasn't really a surprise to the genius when the handsome captain started fucking him senseless in dream land. And Tony did admittedly have a thing for well built blondes with blue eyes. 

And there's nothing wrong with it right? It's just his private fantasies. No one needs to know and no one will surely ever find out. So Tony Stark doesn't think twice when he wakes up in to uncomfortably sticky sheets and pleasant-yet vague memories. 

But now he's...an Avenger. With Captain America. 

So it's a little awkward sometimes but it's nothing the genius can't handle. Sure their first meeting didn't go too well but with the events of DC being so recently over with, it's understandable. 

But the big man in a suit of armor insult was just downright rude. The sudden feeling of not being enough and never going to be good enough washes over him. 

'I guess I'm not even good enough to be on decent terms with The Captain himself'

Tony ends up calling him a science experiment all while the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist deeply regrets every second. 

But he insulted you for no reason, he deserves it. 

'Yeah...'

They all deserve it! Their like everyone else. They don't care about you. They just want your skills, for you to be smart so they don't have too. 

The next few days don't go so well -everything basically goes to shit after the scepter makes everyone fight, Agent dies, Hulk shows Loki who's who, Cap Shows up some cops. Tony flys a nuke through a wormhole above his tower, and that's that. 

But it's the way Steve-not captain- looks at him that makes Tony feel all the more ok. The soft smile on his dirty battle roughed face as Tony lies on the ground thankful to be alive. Tony can't help but joke.


End file.
